A Stag And A Doe
by ImSuperSiriusGuys
Summary: A Beautiful Mess excerpts. Tiny add-ons to our other story! Marauders era. James/Lily POV. Enjoy! JP/LE SB/RL
1. Prologue

**A Stag And A Doe**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Yay! New story! Eep! Please excuse the length. It's a starter chapter! :-P. Review please!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

"It'll look just like Lily, except she will have my eyes-Oof!"

"Padfoot!" a fourth-year Remus Lupin yelled angrily, leaning down to check on their mutual friend. James Potter had fallen to the ground and was lying on his side, in the grass, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't want to do it too!" Sirius Black shot back, his fist still clenched, as he looked down at James with a look of disgust.

The grey-eyed wizard shifted his posture to mimic his best friend's before starting loudly in an exaggerated whiny tone, "Padfoot, do you think Lily would like me better if I dyed my hair the same color as hers? Moony, what are your thoughts on wizarding impregnation, I don't want _Lily_ to have to put her work on hold if we decide to conceive!" He dropped the impersonation and switched back to yelling. "For holy Merlin's beard! She _hates_, no, _loathes_ your very existence James! You need to have a little respect for yourself mate!" The black-haired boy threw his hands up in exasperation before leaning against a tree near the Black Lake.

James pushed himself back up, brushing off Remus's helping hands, and glared at his best friend. "I'll have you know that just the other day Lily _smiled_ at me. Does that sound like someone who _loathes_ me?" he challenged the black-haired boy, his arms crossed defiantly.

Remus looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Which day did this happen?" Sirius asked in a taunting tone, a knowing smile crawling up his lips.

James fidgeted. "Ah, it was not too long ago. Let's just drop this," James said quickly, looking around at the other students outside, as if he were suddenly bored with the conversation.

"Which day."

"I don't have to answer that."

"Was it-"

"-Na na na na na!" James shouted as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Saturday? Was it Saturday!" Sirius yelled over his friend's protests.

Remus rolled his eyes at the two boys, before sitting down and pulling out his potions book from his bag.

"I can't hear you! And what if it _was_!"

"_I knew it_! You can't count it if she was smiling at you because of the hex she cast on you!" Sirius argued with his friend, who had given up trying to block him out. Remus subconsciously nodded in agreement as he studied.

"I can and I _will!_" The bespectacled boy jumped in the other boy's face. He stood slightly on his toes, trying to make himself eye-level with the taller boy. "Just wait, soon she will be my girlfriend and I'll make you eat your words. Mark my words, Lily Evans shall be mine!"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, his eyes shifting from James's glare to just over the other boy's shoulder. "Oh, hullo Evans," Sirius said, smiling nervously.

James let out a girlish scream and spun around so fast he almost lost his balance, throwing his hands out and over his head in defense, his eyes shut tightly. He waited for a moment, slowly opened his eyes and frowned at the empty space in front of him. The bespectacled boy quickly straightened himself before deliberately turning back to his friend, his eyes narrowed and face a bright crimson.

Sirius smiled cheekily at the angry boy. "What's wrong James, scared of a g-Oof!"

"Prongs!"

* * *

You like it? You hate it? Lily will show up soon, she's a little skittish because she heard James is in the story. Haha!

Review Please!


	2. Lost In Translation

**A Stag And A Doe**

* * *

**Warnings: This story shares the same 'world' as our other fanfic, _A Beautiful Mess, _which is a SLASH story. While this story is a James/Lily story, there will obviously be references to said SLASH relationship from our other story. It won't be anything graphic or explicit, but it will be there in a G/PG sort of way. Read at your own discretion, but don't be too quick to judge! :-D**

**Authors' Notes:** Review please! No flaming. If you hate slash and can't even stand for a writer alluding to such relationships just stop reading. If you're unsure, give it a shot! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - LOST IN TRANSLATION

* * *

A fourteen year-old Lily Evans looked critically into the mirror in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. She was wearing a flowy navy skirt, that hit right above her knees, and a fitted sleeveless white button down shirt. She frowned at her reflection, pulling her curly hair up with one hand and turning to look at her profile.

"Nervous Lily?" McKenna Davies asked, an impish grin on her face, as she sat up in her bed, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes.

"No! I don't like him. We've discussed this. Remember?" the red-headed girl denied emphatically, her cheeks looking suspiciously rosy. She walked over to her bedstand nonchalantly and picked up her favorite bracelet, a silver chain with the links made up of lilies. It had been a present for her tenth birthday from her sister, Petunia. She fastened the piece of jewelry before dipping a finger into a jar of soft pink lip gloss and dabbing it on her lips.

"Sure. Sure." The sleepy brunette laid back down, yawned and rolled back over, pulling the blanket over her head to block the morning sun.

Lily pressed her lips together as she watched her friend settle back into her bed. Once she was sure she had fallen back asleep she crept over to the other girl's nightstand. Lily leaned over quietly, pulling open a drawer, her eyes alighting on her friend's prized possession.

The green-eyed witch glanced once more at her soundly sleeping friend before picking up a crystal glass vial of blue sparkling potion. She carefully opened the lid, and dabbed a little behind each ear and on each wrist. A large smile pulling up her lips as she quickly replaced the potion and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her silently.

Lily walked down the stone stairway from her dorm, a giddy feeling fluttering in her chest.

She scanned the Gryffindor common room, stopping when she spotted four boys sitting together near the fire. The red-haired witch nervously smoothed out her skirt and bit her lips quickly, to give them a plumper look, before approaching the group of boys.

* * *

"Remus, what are you reading?" Sirius Black asked casually.

"Oh, it's just something for divination homework," the sandy-haired boy answered offhandedly.

James watched as his best friend scooted closer to the werewolf and placed his chin on the reading boy's shoulder to look at the book.

The bespectacled boy frowned. Sirius had been acting quite odd as of late. Not that he wasn't always odd, but it was different somehow. He just couldn't pinpoint the cause.

"Prongs, do you think that I could come watch you practice today?" Peter asked excitedly. He and Peter were sitting on a couch across from Sirius and Remus.

James smiled down at his friend, his chest filling with pride, "Sure Pete. I'll come get you before I go down later."

"Moony, could you rub my scalp for me? It always feels _so_ good when you do that."

James looked up to see Sirius now with his head in Remus's lap. The distracted boy reached down a hand and began running it through the other boy's black hair.

James tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. _When did Sirius and Remus get so close?_ He knew they were all good friends, they were the _Marauders_ after all. But, James had always thought of Sirius as _his_ best mate. Lately, it seemed like the Black heir didn't feel quite the same way.

"Oy, Padfoot! What do you say we go talk to the Balaji twins? They seemed pretty eager to hear more about our Quidditch practices the other day." He smiled cheekily at the other black-haired boy.

"Nah. You can go, Mate." He waved dismissively not even turning his head to look at the other boy, his eyes closed. "Yeah, right _there_. Your fingers are like magic, Remus," he said softly to the book-absorbed werewolf, who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

_Fine, if he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. I'll just...Oh my holy, bloody Merlin! _James's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he took in the girl who was walking slowly towards them.

The befuddled boy straightened his glasses and shot up in to a standing position. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, trying to suffocate him, as he gawked at _Lily Evans. _He quickly schooled his features.

"Hey there, _Evans_," he said in a flirtatious voice. He smiled crookedly at the girl who had stopped right in front of him. He tried desperately to keep his eyes trained on her face. _You can do it. Just focus,_ he encouraged himself. The girl had made it painfully clear that she hated it when he looked at her body.

"Potter," she said stiffly, running a hand over her skirt. James's eyes caught the movement and darted down. His breath caught in his chest as he took in her smooth, non-stocking legs.

"I'm up here, Potter," Lily said in an agitated voice, her cheeks slightly blushing.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm.. so sorry, Evans. I was just noticing that you, ah, aren't wearing stockings. I mean.. A little risqué, don't you think?" he fumbled to cover for himself. _Oh no! I did not just say that!_

"What! Why _you_, you toerag!" She glared furiously at the flustered boy and stomped a heel on his toes.

"Ow-w!"

"Come on Remus! Let's go study before Potter here comes up with another insult!"

"No, I didn't mean it that way!"

Sirius's eyes popped open at Lily's statement. "What? Where are you going Moony? Can I come along and study too?"

James stared in disbelief at Sirius. _He'd rather study than hang out with me!_

"_We_ are going to go study, _alone_. Remus is helping me with potions homework," she said in a clipped tone.

Sirius sat up slowly, glaring at Lily, like he would a rival Quidditch player. "Evans, you are such a-"

"-Remus! You had better go now. Evans seems a bit testy!" James cringed at his hurried words, as he tried to cut off his furious friend. _Why do I always end up insulting her!_

"Testy!"

"Yes. No! What I meant to say is that you don't like to be kept waiting," he tried. _There. _

"Oh, so you're saying I'm impatient?" she asked, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Uh.." James struggled with a response that wouldn't be offensive.

"Well! I'm waiting!"

"No?"

The girl's face started to turn as red as her hair as she stood silently cursing the confused boy in front of her. _What did I say now?_

"I mean, yes!" He smiled hopefully at the pretty girl.

"Aghhh, Potter! You are-"

"-Right! I'm all set. Come Lily. We should go now," Remus said, ushering the fuming girl by the hand, leading her quickly away from James and out of the common room.

James watched her leave, completely lost at what he could have done differently. He dropped down on the couch beside Sirius.

"Can you believe that?" he groaned.

"No! He just left me here all alone! He wasn't even finished with my scalp massage."

"You're such a git."

* * *

"Is this how you section the flobberworm?" Lily asked Remus, as she fluttered her eyelashes at the sandy-haired boy.

Remus looked down at the slimy slug-looking creature. "Ah, let me check." He picked up the potions text, not noticing the girl's eyes.

"It says here-"

"I remember now. Got it. So, could you show me how to stir it properly?" She smiled sweetly at the hazel-eyed wizard, holding out the spoon to share, who didn't look up from the text.

"Sure, that's on page 323 I believe. Yes, it says stir three times, clockwise at a moderately medium-slow pace and then seven and two-thirds-"

"-Remus."

"Hm?"

"How do I look today?"

"What's that?"

"Do you like my new outfit?"

Remus lowered the book slowly a look of complete bemusement on his face. "That's so strange. Sirius asked me the _same_ question today."

"Black? That wizard is bad news! Why do you spend so much time with him? And, Potter he is _even_ worse! Always pranking other students, showing off, disrupting class, acting like he's so fit, and flirting with _every_ witch who is within a ten-kilometer radius!" She stopped ranting to catch her breath.

"What's that smell?" the werewolf asked suddenly, smelling at the brewing potion before leaning towards Lily. He sniffed lightly at her neck, right behind her ear.

"Do, do you like it? It's a new perfume I'm trying out," she said in a breathy voice.

"It smells like Sirius's cologne. Are you sure he didn't prank you by switching it on you?" he asked, his voice hitching ever so slightly. He leaned away and cleared his throat.

"Well, actually it's my roommate's," she confessed.

"Maybe you should mention it to her, then," he said, before looking back down at the book.

"Remus, you've seemed a bit distracted lately."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have! Listen," she paused, and took a deep breath in before continuing quietly, "Thank you for helping me today. I know you probably had better things to do on a Saturday."

"No problem Lily. What are friends for?" He looked up and smiled warmly at the girl.

Lily smiled back before leaning over in her chair and placing a small kiss on the boy's lips. She pulled back slowly and waited for a response.

Remus blinked and then blinked again. "What was that for?"

"It was a thank you."

"The kiss?"

"Yes, a thank you kiss."

"Is that a thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

* * *

"And then he said, 'Oh', and we finished the potion like nothing happened!" Lily moaned into her pillow.

A round of giggles followed the confession.

The fourth-year Gryffindor girls had decided to have a slumber party. Lily, McKenna, Meg and Alice sat in their pajamas on the middle of their dorm room's floor. Lily had transfigured a pillow into a giant mattress and they were all splayed out on it, listening to the red-haired girl's horror story.

"I mean. What does that mean?"

"I think it means he likes you. He's really shy, right? Just give him some time to come around," Meg offered as she picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and nibbled on it.

"I don't know. I used some of McKenna's special perfume, and he told me it smelled like _Black's_ cologne!" Lily added, shooting her friend an apologetic smile.

"Just for the record. I knew you were going to use that! And, Sirius Black! Oh my Merlin. He is just the cutest thing alive!" the brunette squealed.

"I know!"

"He has the most handsomest smile ever!"

"And he's bloody rich! I mean he is about as minted as they come!"

"What about James Potter? He's so adorable with his mussed up hair!"

"What do you think Lily? James seems quite smitten with you," Mckenna asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"I think he's the biggest arse I've ever met!"

"I hear wedding bells!" she responded in a sing-songy voice.

Lily screamed as the room filled with giggles. She grabbed her pillow and jumped up, the other girls following suit.

* * *

Review! :-)


End file.
